


Nate Heywood imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Nate heywood/male reader





	1. Cuddle headcanons

· Nate’s an actual cuddle bug

· like you’ve never met someone who cuddles as much as he does

· and not just when you’re sleeping 

· he cuddles every chance he gets 

· at breakfast drinking your morning coffee

· during movie night 

· when you’re in the library reading 

· he’s got such big arms you feel so safe in them 

· he moves around in his sleep a lot so when you initially go to sleep you’re curled into his side 

· but rarely are you still like that when you wake up

· sometimes he’ll be on his stomach with his arm over your waist

· sometimes he’s on his back and his arm is laid over your face and he’s snoring and you slap his shoulder to get him to move

· and sometimes he tries to roll over in his sleep and ends up right on the floor

· one time he didn’t even wake up so you just threw a blanket over him and let him sleep there

· but of course you took a picture first

· Ray always make comments about how cute you guys are 

· everyone else gags and begs you to keep your hands to yourselves while in the company of others 

· Nate really couldn’t care less and makes a show to cuddle you even more


	2. Smut headcanons (nsfw)

· Nate is a vers, he can bottom like a pro but also fuck you real good depending on what he’s in the mood for

· He’s also thick in the best ways. And very vocal about what he loves.

· Like he loves when you play with his ass and chest

· He’s got massive tiddies and knows it 

· He’ll walk around shirtless and flew for you which turns into you worshipping his chest

· You’ll kiss all over his chest and arms and then end it by sucking in his nipples

· And when you suck his nipples you’ll jerk him off and let him cum all over your stomach clothed or not

· Nate has lost count of how many times you’ve made him cum in his underwear

· And every time you do he watches as you lick up what seeps through the material then pull them down to lick him clean

· And you’ll just go back to whatever you’re doing like that was normal

· He’s gives the best blowjobs 

· Nate can have you on the edge, desperate and needy with just his mouth

· He loves to tease you by kissing the head between blowing you

· And Nate isn’t afraid to play or suck on your balls to edge you

· And if he really wants to make you squirm he’ll sneak a hand around your ass and slip a finger inside you

· He loves the sounds you make as he sucks your cock and fingers you

· He also love that he can make you feel such pleasure

· And you make sure to return the pleasure when you fuck him 

· When he bottoms he loves to have his ass smacked while you pound him 

· His cheeks jiggle with every smack

· And Nate actually likes when his ass is a little sore after from the smacks

· You were also the first person to make him cum from getting his ass ate

· You’re both in euphoria when he sits on your face 

· His hard cock swinging in the air as you tongue his ass

· You tell Nate you could become his regular seat

· “Nate… if I die because I’m eating your ass… I accept my fate.”

· You guys often get distracted om your missions because of how well you two look in period clothes

· One mission requires you guys to go to victorian London and you look like a stereotypical victorian vampire cause of the clothes and Nate wants to worship you

· John catches Nate giving you a blowjob in an alley and just gives you a thumbs up and leaves you to continue

· Sara is wondering where the heck you two went and John just says “they’re a bit indisposed at the moment…”

· Another time you had to go back to the 70’s and get in with the California surf crowd

· Beefcake Nate fit right in with his giant chest and speedo

· And when you first saw him in the speedo you wanted to either tear it off him or shove your face in his crotch.

· You guys ended up having a three way with a local surf shop owner named Dick

· Its was the first time you had a threesome but it’s certainly not the last 

· Nate has a notebook he writes down everyone throughout history you take to bed with you

· That “little” black book wasn’t so little in the end

· You guys definitely went back to visit some of the people

· Dick was easily your favorite from the book

· He was just as beefy and thicc as Nate so getting fucked by both of them was straight out of a fantasy

· You were geting doubled by them, Nate holding you against him while Dick made out with you

· You honestly debated asking him to come back on the ship with you guys

· You figured it was best to leave him in his timeline but you and Nate often took the jump ship to see him

· It didn’t take Sara long to figure out or at least question where you kept going

· “Why does the jump ship have magic the same year in its log?”

· “Um… long story short? Time travel booty call?”

· Sara scolds you but keeps letting you doing it because before Ava she lowkey used the ship to see Guinevere a few times not for mission purposes


End file.
